wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Karma
May 2008 Westfinder Bootleg written by Jesse Riemer. Overview Inspired by Battle Royale. Teaser “Global population increasing at unstable rates. Famine on the rise. Icebergs melting. Red Cross funding waning. Crime at an all-time high worldwide.” The news ticker is still running the same old half-hearted bullshit. As if anyone doesn’t already know. As if anyone cares. Kozue flips off the piece-of-crap television and scans the somewhat decrepit classroom. From his back corner, he can easily make out all the cliques. Although, at HS#214—a stupidly underfunded public high school on the outskirts of Oakland—it’d be more apt to call them gangs. Right next to him is a chaotic circle of tables for Death’s Entourage, the motorcycle jocks and strongmen. There’s some poor freshman trapped in the middle of it. Little guy probably hasn’t found a gang yet. Sucks to be him. He’s definitely not walking out of that **** in one piece. In the opposite corner of the room sits the Family, desks tidily arranged. Those bastards, always trying to steal Kozue’s Business’ turf. His gang is supposed to have a monopoly on everything profitable in this **** school—bets, loans and a handful of slightly sketchier services—but that Family keeps getting in the way. In the next row up is a gang of self-titled Cyber Punks. Those guys have more exposed metal than they do flesh. And ****, their music is so goddamn loud. At least their perpetual lust for the newest tech provides good business. Then there are the Jenova’s Witnesses. Completely ignoring the lecture, a group of kids sit watching their leader intently. It’s fucking ridiculous what those fools will believe. That there’s some supernatural cause sending the world straight to Hell? Not a chance. It’s all thanks to us, the so-called pinnacle of evolution: humans. Finally, at the front of the classroom, playing close attention as always are the Order. The most laughable of all of the gangs at ‘214. These kids think that they can bring peace and some semblance of structure back into the world. What a joke. And at the front, Dr. Vijaya Kasimov is lecturing as though anyone gives a ****. Now some chick, leader of the Order kids—stands up. She looks kind of pissed. “Dr. Kasimov!” She shouts it in this *****y commanding tone, and the room goes silent. “Look at this. This class is a perfect example of how our world is in a terrible downward spiral. Why aren’t you doing anything to stop this? You’re our teacher. It’s your duty to keep things in check!” Kasimov pauses for a moment before responding. “It is not my place to bother with taking any action,” he says with a thick Ukrainian accent. The girl looks at him quizzically. She obviously doesn’t get it. The middle-aged professor grins. It’s an awfully toothy grin, seeming to expose more teeth than the human mouth should be able to hold. “All you do in life…” He replies softly, “Comes back to you.” Flow What Really Happened We. Fucked. Their. Shit. Up. (Also the cops shew up.) Cast Scientists *Dr. Stein - Jesse Riemer *Dr. Vijaya Kasimov - Ben Schwartz Kids *Russel - Greg Schram *Xerxes - Sebastian Fletcher-Taylor *Archer - Roy Norvell *Red - Hillary Milton Category:Games